westeropediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
The Wars to Come
"The Wars to Come" is de eerste aflevering van het vijfde seizoen van Game of Thrones. Plot Proloog Een jonge Cersei Lannister en haar twijfelende vriendin bezoeken een heks in een afgelegen hut in de bossen, waar Cersei eist dat de heks haar toekomst voorspelt. De heks proeft haar bloed en laat haar drie vragen stellen. De eerste vraag die Cersei stelt is of ze met de prins zal trouwen, waarop de heks antwoord dat ze met de koning zal trouwen, en koningin zal worden. Wanneer Cersei vraagt of zij en de koning kinderen zullen hebben, krijgt ze te horen dat de koning er twintig zal hebben, en Cersei maar drie: ook wordt haar verteld dat al haar kinderen zullen sterven voordat Cersei overlijdt. Als laatste vertelt de heks Cersei dat haar heerschappij niet zal voortduren, uiteindelijk zal een jongere en mooiere koningin haar plaats innemen. Koningslanding Cersei arriveert bij de Grote Sept van Baelor om haar overleden vader, Tywin Lannister te zien. Binnen beschuldigt ze haar broer ervan Tyrion vrij te hebben gelaten, en daardoor hun vader's dood te hebben veroorzaakt. Tijdens de wake wordt Cersei benaderd door Lancel Lannister, een lid van de Mussen, een religieuze secte, en hij vraagt Cersei's vergiffenis voor hun vreemdgaan, en het dronken voeren van Robert I Baratheon. Loras Tyrel en een mannelijk prostituee bewonderen een moedervlek op Loras' dij die een beetje op Dorne lijkt. Marjolij Tyrel komt de kamer binnen en klaagt over hun gebrek aan discretie. Loras beantwoord dat zijn sexualiteit een open geheim is. Hij stelt ook dat, nu Tywin dood is, niemand Cersei meer dwingt met hem te trouwen. Wanneer hij zegt dat Cersei in Koningslanding zal blijven om Marjolij lastig te vallen antwoord ze met "misschien". Vrijsteden Tyrion en Varys arriveren in Pentos, waar Varys hem vertelt dat hij en Illyrio Mopatis samen werkten om Huis Targaryen weer over Westeros te laten heersen. Tyrion is bitter en haat zichzelf, en lijkt erop gebrand zichzelf dood te drinken, maar Varys wijst hem terecht en vertelt hem dat Tyrion talenten heeft die wellicht van pas kunnen komen. Uiteindelijk slaagt hij erin Tyrion ervan te overtuigen met hem naar Mereen te reizen om Daenerys Targaryen te ontmoeten. Baai der Slavenhandelaren De Onbezoedelden verwijderen het grote gouden standbeeld van de Grote Pyramide in Mereen om de mensen te laten weten dat Daenerys aan de macht is, en oude tradities verleden tijd zijn. Witte Rat bezoekt een prostituee, en betaalt om met haar te liggen en gerust gesteld te worden. Kort daarna wordt hij vermoord door de Zonen van de Harpij, een groep rebellen. Daenerys beveelt Grijze Worm om de daders te vinden. Hizdahr zo Loraq en Daario Naharis keren terug naar Mereen en vertellen dat hun missie naar Yunkai een succes was: de Meesters dragen hun macht over aan een raad van voormalige slaven en slavenhouders. In ruil daarvoor vragen zij of de vechtkuil geopend mag worden, maar Daenerys weigert dit verzoek. Daario overtuigt haar er later van het te heroverwegen, omdat er ook goede dingen uit de vechtkuilen komen. Daenerys probeert later Viserion en Rhaegal te bezoeken, die opgesloten zitten in de catacomben, zodat ze niet kunnen vluchten, of onschuldigen kunnen doden. Wanneer zij hen benaderd proberen ze haar aan te vallen, waardoor ze genoodzaakt is de ruimte te verlaten. Adelaarsnest Petyr Baelish en Sansa Stark kijken toe terwijl Robin Aryn spart met een jongen. Sansa ziet dat Baelish een bericht krijgt, welke hij snel verbergt. Yohn Royce accepteerd Robin als zijn verantwoordelijkheid. Baelish and Sansa reizen naar het westen, ondanks het feit dat hij Royce vertelde dat ze naar de Vingers zouden reizen. Podderik Peyn probeert een plan te maken voor hem en Brienne van Tarth, maar zij vertelt hem dat ze hem niet meer nodig heeft. Hij herinnert haar eraan dat Arya Stark haar hulp niet wou, en dat haar belofte aan Jaime dus vervult is. De koets van Sansa en Baelish rijd hen voorbij, maar Brienne weet niet hoe dichtbij haar doel werkelijk is. De Muur Jon Sneeuw's pogingen Olly te trainen worden verstoord door Melisandre van Asshai, die gestuurd was om Jon naar Stannis Baratheon te brengen. Onderweg naar de top van de muur voelt Jon zich ongemakkelijk door Melisandre's aanwezigheid en vragen. Stannis legt uit dat hij her Noorden van Orus Bolten wil veroveren, maar een leger nodig heeft, en het Vrije Volk voor hem wil laten vechten. Hij wil dat Jon Mans Roover ervan overtuigd zich bij hem aan te sluiten, in ruil voor vrijheid en land in Westeros. Jon brengt het nieuws naar Mans, maar deze weigert om toe te geven, want dan zou hij zwak lijken voor zijn volk. Als straf laat Stannis hem levend verbranden. Tijdens de executie, loopt Jon weg, niet in staat om Mans' pijn te aanschouwen. Vlak voordat Mans begint the schreeuwen van de pijn schiet Jon een pijl in zijn borst, waardoor hij de gerespecteerde man een makkelijkere dood geeft. Categorie:Aflevering